Reign of Hollows
by AkechiMitsuhide1582
Summary: Akechi Mitsuhide, known only for his treachery becomes a hollow. But in the process his own soul fuses with 5 others. Ichigo never became a shinigami, and instead turned into a powerful hollow. What will happen in Hueco Mundo? pls read the whole thing and give me feedback, first fanfic.
**(Author's Note)**

This is 0% historically accurate… So don't go tellin' people you know shit bout' Japanese history kay? Much of this is incorrect information that I made up for the sake of this story.

 **The Battle of Yamazaki**

 **July 2, 1582**

'Greed, fear, war and death. Such is the fate of mortal men, after so long I finally understand now. There is nothing in this world greater than the power of unity. Maybe, just maybe my deeds will benefit the future generations. But now, now I fight for those I have failed; those I failed to serve and protect. Even to you, Nobunaga-sama I beg for your forgiveness. It was my own fault for letting you walk astray from the right path. For perhaps the last time, lend me your strength; Takeda-dono, Uesugi-dono, Hōjō-dono, Azai-san, and Nobunaga-sama.'

"For Nobunaga-sama"! Cried Hideyoshi's forces as they charged fearlessly to intercept the enemy.

'One after another, they fall to my blade. Guilt grips my heart, threatening to crush it as I cleave through the flesh of a mere peasant boy. Tarnishing the bellflower of the Akechi clan with innocent blood is a sin that will never leave my soul. The screams of those I have slain will haunt me for the rest of eternity. Throughout Japan my Iaijitsu skills are unrivalled, but on this horrible battlefield a man's honed skills are nothing. The resonance of swords crossing, the crunch of refined metal on bone and the screams of those on the edge of death. Glimpsing into the world beyond ours, be it heaven or hell. All I know is, that for certain I of all people will suffer in hell until the end of time.'

"Why, Akechi-dono, Why?!" A familiar voice behind Mitsuhide caused him to falter, He had wished it would not come this. Slowly, Mitsuhide peered over his shoulder to see his former student, Mori Ranmaru.

'My determination is resolute, I will not turn back.'

"I regret nothing… Join me Ranmaru, we can unite Japan together"

"Never, I will avenge Nobunaga-sama!"

With an uncanny resemblance to Mitsuhide's own fighting style, Ranmaru arrogantly dashed forward with a vicious upward swing aimed to take his former master's head. A simple sidestep caused him to seethe in frustration, before he realised his mistake. Not even a scream can escape his lips as he grasps the katana embedded in his chest. A single step too far can mean the end of a life in this harsh uncaring world.

"Sorry Ranmaru, rest in peace."

"Wait sensei... Why did you betray us?" Ranmaru coughed, gripping onto Mitsuhide's ankle. Somehow, he was still holding onto what little life was still in him.

"Because Ranmaru, Nobunaga-sama no longer held the vision we all had."

Wrenching his foot from Ranmaru's soon-to-be cold hands, Mitsuhide returned to the battle with a single tear streaming from his face.

'No longer did I feel remorse for the innocent lives I took, the anguish I felt was too overwhelming for their feeble lives to matter. How cruel were the gods above that they must turn those we love against us? Strike after strike, death after death. Faces I once knew as comrades fell to the ground one after another. Was this hell already? Was I ensnared in a recurring cycle of death? Whatever it was, I would persevere; for my friends, for my family, for my clan. I would bring honour to the Akechi clan once again, for there is no bigger disgrace than cowardice.'

After hours of bloodshed, the screams stopped but the stench of death remained.

Staring at the scene before him, Akechi Mitsuhide was appalled by the depravity of it all. Unable to stomach the countless lives he took, thoughts of seppuku plagued his mind. He had won the battle, but not the war. Never again would Mitsuhide slaughter those he once held dear.

'Where did my steel resolve go? Where did my honour go?'

In the distance a familiar figure approached.

"Mitsuhide…" Seethed Hideyoshi, Nobunaga's loyal 'monkey'.

Despite being skilled in the art of swordsmanship, Hideyoshi was still a foolish 'monkey' after all. So in a state of fury he rushed into the heat of battle without thinking, sword aimed to kill. However, Mitsuhide had lost his will to live. His once iron will that had once stared into the stars with hopes and dreams that would not go unfulfilled. On edge of the death, something sparked those hopes and dreams once again.

In the blink of an eye Mitsuhide managed to parry the incoming slash just inches from his neck. A few strands of violet hair drifted to the ground, as if there could not be a calmer moment. But in reality, a death match waged between men who would eventually become the 'great unifier'. Only one man would walk away from this battlefield victorious, and only one man would unite Japan. Blades danced, and sparks flew. The sheer ferocity of this clash was evident, the stakes were too high for either men to suffer a loss.

"You've gotten slower Mitsuhide, or maybe I'm just too fast for you." Sneered Hideyoshi, gaining more confidence in every swing. Mitsuhide answered with a slash across Hideyoshi's abdomen, drawing a gushing stream of blood.

"Not so slow as to lose to a monkey" Mitsuhide retorted. Just as Mitsuhide began to administer the killing blow, a katana pierced through his shoulder. And with ruthless efficiency the blade was withdrawn, leaving Mitsuhide's right arm incapable of movement. Unable to fight without his sword arm, Mitsuhide kneeled on the ground in defeat.

"Akechi-dono, I will not let you do this while I still live."

"Ranmaru…" Mitsuhide waited for death to come, the greatest honour for any man was to lose his life in battle. The cold of tamahagane steel slicing through his neck was the most excruciating pain any person could experience. But then, it was gone as if it had never happened. Mitsuhide slowly opened his eyes, to see his own body slumped headless before him. All around were a mass of soldiers with chains attached to their chests, clueless and afraid. Truly this was the afterlife, doomed to walk the Earth and to watch others live their lives. He turned to reach for Ranmaru, only to see his hand phase through the boy.

An otherworldly howl erupted from the far side of the battlefield, along with the screams of countless spirits. Hordes of fallen soldiers rushed past Mitsuhide, only escape in their minds. The howl came again, and this time its source was visible. Lumbering after the spirits was a giant masked creature. No thoughts entered Mitsuhide's mind, only instinct. The instinct to fight, to survive. A rapier with a swirling blue guard and a fine katana blade materialized in his hand. Out of the multitude of fleeing spirits, one man stood out above the rest. This man, who would dare face the terrors of beasts he had no knowledge of. This man who had lost everything turned to face the colossal bear-like monster.

"Why… You not… Run" The creature growled.

"If I run, who will protect them?" Mitsuhide replied, gesturing to the fleeing spirits.

The hollow grinned behind his mask.

'He has much more spiritual power than the rest. He is no Shinigami, he has the chain of fate. A good meal…'

The bear-like hollow reached out to grab Mitsuhide, only to find that it had no fingers. The hollow erupted in a fit of rage as its brain processed the pain of its missing fingers. Mitsuhide took up a Ko Gasumi stance, ready to despatch the creature. However, this was no ordinary hollow, this was the Onikuma. Strongest of all the Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo.

"DIE!" The Onikuma charged a red cero between its jaws, no longer feeling contempt for the puny man before him.

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, at the sheer power the creature displayed. The hollow released its cero, engulfing Mitsuhide in a sea of red. Not only was Mitsuhide caught in the blast, but Ranmaru and Hideyoshi as well. Leaving nothing but, a cloud of smoke

"No… Ranmaru… Hideyoshi…" Gasped Mitsuhide, yet another two he had failed to protect.

"Powerless… Human…" The hollow chucked.

Mitsuhide had survived, all thanks to the very man he had betrayed.

"Is that really all you can do, Mitsuhide? I wasn't aware there were such weaklings in my service."

"Nobunaga-Sama?! How?"

"Was it not you who called us, Mitsuhide?" Nagamasa answered.

Mitsuhide stared in awe at the men gathered him, truly his prayers had been answered. In front of him stood Takeda Shingen, Uesugi Kenshin, Hōjō Ujiyasu, Azai Nagamasa and Oda Nobunaga. The greatest men of the Sengoku Period.

"When can I go back…?" Ujiyasu complained, despite sporting a wide grin.

"Quit your whining Ujiyasu." Whispered Kenshin.

"Now, now don't be so uptight Kenshin." Chortled Shingen.

"Let's not get too comfortable everyone, we came to help Mitsuhide after all." Nagamasa reminded them.

The Onikuma felt rage rush through his veins. Who were these feeble men? They were nothing against his power, so why did they act as if he was not even there?

"Now Mitsuhide, let your instincts take control. And they will do the rest." Nagamasa instructed.

As six souls became one, the six of them raised their blades.

Simultaneously they spoke, "Kiba no Kawa Hebi." (Fang of the River Serpent)

A torpedo of crystal blue water gushed out of their blades, taking on the form of a serpent. With its fangs bared, the serpent pierced through the hollow like a spear. The hollow was vanquished, its body dissolved into ash.

Mitsuhide turned to thank his saviours, but they were gone. His vision darkened, and all he saw was his chain of fate disintegrate…

 **(Author's Note)**

Pls review so I know how I could write better. Also, should I write chapter 1 about Mitsuhide in Hueco Mundo or just go over to Ichigo about 500 years later? Pls tell me…

 **Glossary**

Seppuku – Japanese ritual suicide, translates to 'cutting of the belly'.

Tamahagane steel – The typical type of steel that katanas are made from

Ko Gasumi – A two handed Japanese sword stance, involving the prominent hand on the bottom of the hilt and the other on top. The sword is held horizontally above the shoulder, facing the opponent.

Some of my Japanese translations will probably be wrong, pls correct me.


End file.
